Power Source
by c. sherwood
Summary: All Lilya has ever known is the Rogue and all she's ever had was her father, who never seemed to love her in turn, and now even he's gone. When George finds out about her Gift, he takes her to Eleni. But what will happen when others find out?
1. Loss and Gain

All of this that may be familiar to you belongs to the wonderful Tamora Pierce (Mithros bless her :) ) This is my first fan fic so please R&R. I need help and after you read this, you can prob'ly figure that out.

* * *

White, almost silver, flames sparkeled dangerously in the young girl's hand as she stared up at the man. George Cooper, King of the Rogue took a step back and put his hands out, hazel eyes unreadable as he said, "Calmly, Lilya." His accent was thick but carefully spoken. The girl's hand shook and her blue eyes were overbright but the flame was as steady as ever.

"You don't want to do this." he continued.

"You killed him." she whispered.

"He tried to kill me." George replied, "did you expect me to stand there?" His voice was gentle. The fire died and her head fell. "Lilya." he began, but she cut him off, "I don't want to hear it."

She went to kneel by the body that lay sprawled in the street. Deftly, she broke a chain that hung from his neck and thrust it into her pocket. Standing stiffly, she said, "Let the nightwatch find him. He would've let the same happen to me. I'm goin' back to the Dove, Majesty." She brushed past him and he caught her arm in one large hand, holding her in place.

"Just let me go." she whispered, looking up at him, the pain only showing in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you had the Gift? That's nigh dangerous if you don't get trainin'!" he said seriously, "Now don't argue with me. I'm takin' you to my mother's. She's a healer and can teach you better then any thief."

"If you say so, Majesty." she murmured, looking down again, studying the fresh blood that lay on the cobblestones, the color of a poppy.

"And no more of that Majesty nonsense. You aren't a Rogue anymore." With that, he let go of her and put a hand on her shoulder, leading her away.

* * *

Standing outside of a gate with the mark of a healer on it, Lilya hesitated. George beckoned her forward, and with one last anguished look at the streets of Corus that lay behind her, she followed.

He opened the door and went inside, calling casually, "Mother! I've a guest for you to meet."

A thin woman with gray-streaked hair came into view, wiping her hands on her apron and smiling up at her son. "It's well you come now to visit your poor old mother. He hasn't come in ages, mind you." she said, looking at Lilya kindly, "Who would you be?"

"Lilya." the girl replied softly, feeling uncomfortable under the woman's gaze.

"Nice to meet you." she said, offering her a hand which she shook shyly. Lilya caught the scent of powder and herbs, and found it all so like her own mother that she burst into tears she had been holding back for so long. "Now what's this!" Mistress Cooper cried, kneeling down by her and pulling her into a tight hug. The small girl sobbed into her dress, letting a year of pain out. "Now." the woman said resolutely, carefully pulling away and putting hands on Lilya's shoulders, "I have to talk to George. You just sit at the table there and we'll come back in a moment." Nodding, she sank down into a chair at a round table that was covered in a clean white cloth and wiped her eyes. The other two disappeared into the next room.


	2. A New Home

I'm not sure if I have Eleni's accent right (I need to reread SOTL), but all the same, how is it thus far? I'm trying to keep writing more, but reviews would help a lot. - Charmed

* * *

"She has the Gift, Ma, and it's strong for a younglin'. She needs someone to train her or she could really hurt someone. Or herself."

"I don't know, George. Where will she sleep? What if I can't train her well enough? I've never had a student before."

"She needs you."

"Now, don't go guiltin' me into this, George Cooper! You are just..." she started, then drew off as her eyes misted over. She sighed and continued, meeting his hazel eyes with her own, "You are just like your father. I'll do it. Goddess curse me for it, but I will."

George's smile was sad as he hugged his mother and together they went back to Lilya. The girl glanced up as they came in, blue eyes reddened and puffy.

"Lilya." Mistress Cooper said, "Would you like to live with me?" She blinked then nodded vigorously, the kindness in the woman's eyes making her cry again. "You've had a hard life, haven't you little one?" she asked soothingly, smoothing down the girl's haphazard brown hair with a gentle hand, "but it'll all right again someday. I won't leave you."

* * *

A few weeks later, Lilya tossed restlessly in her sleep, eyes roaming rapidly behind shut lids. Her mind was burning as she fell back into her dream, the one she'd been having since she was small. Since they lost her mother. Of breathing in putrid smoke, and running out, then realizing her mother wasn't with her. Seeing her father run back into the flames and coming out with burns across his body, carrying the thin frame of his wife, cradling her body against his, crying, the first time Lilya had ever seen him cry. Then she woke with a gasp of clear air and cried out as she sat up rigidly in the cot Mistress Cooper...no, Eleni, had set up for her in the main room, close to the hearth. A small fire still burnt and Lilya wrapped the blanket tighter around her and got to her feet. Quietly, with the skill of her years she had spent with thieves, she snuck outside. It was early morning, with the barest hint of sunlight letting her find her way, the last hint of night breeze blowing the blanket about behind her like a cloak.

She wandered down the still-empty street, bare feet making slight noises on the stones and found herself coming up instinctively towards the Dancing Dove. The Rogue's headquarters. Shaking her head, she turned from it and made her way to her house. Or what used to be her house. What remained was all charred furniture and splintered wood. She sat on the fence that still lay in front of it, lighting a small fire for warmth as the blanket slid off of her shoulders to land softly on the dead grass. She stared at the ruins and tried to imagine how it used to be before they had moved into the Dove, but all of it was a blurry memory. With a sigh, she put the fire out with a wave of her hand, and went back to the house. Eleni would notice she was gone soon, as the sun was rising completely over the city.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Eleni asked, careful to mask the anger in her voice. She was still cautious to hide it from Lilya.

"Just out for a walk. I-I couldn't sleep." she replied, not telling her where she had gone. The woman had already gone over how she should miss her mother, but not obsess over the loss. Lilya wasn't going to stop going there. That was the last place she could really feel her mother at.

"All right. We need to continue with the lesson we started yesterday on healing and see how strong your powers at that are, now come sit down and we'll begin..."

* * *

Over the next few months Lilya's powers grew and flourished until they had surpassed Eleni's and most mages twice her own age.  
George came to visit soon and as they sat in the kitchen, his mother told him about her progress.

"That much power in one girl-child?" He asked teasingly, grinning at Lilya, "This I'll have to see to believe."

"Show him the Wall of Power." Eleni said eagerly.

"The Wall of-how do you know that, Ma? The books that hold that sort of spell are only open to nobles!" George said, frowning.

"You aren't the only one who has friends in the palace, lad, now back up or she might hurt you." The adults retreated to the far wall as Lilya murmured something and a blinding wall of silver-white fire grew around her. George applauded, clearly impressed, and she said, "So Mote it Be." and the wall died down.

"Maybe I should've kept you in the Rogue." he said thoughtfully, staring at the girl in astonishment.

"No, you don't." Eleni retorted, going to put an arm around the girl's shoulders, "She can do better things then thievin' with her powers and I'm not lettin' you corrupt her."

"Fine, but she can do better things then Corus with her powers, too. Remember that."

Lilya looked up at her teacher, confused, and Eleni said, "Don't mind him. He likes bein' mysterious. Now help me wash up these dishes."

As they worked, the older woman sighed suddenly.

"What?" Lilya asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinkin' of all the things we could do with your powers. Why, we could take over Tortall."

Lilya laughed and shook her head, then stopped. "Do you think?"

The two laughed together and went on.


	3. Of Dukes and Squires

By the way, this is set during ITHOTG, as far as I can tell. This wasn't well researched, just kind of spontaneous because I always liked the girl mages. I know the chapters are short but I'm writing this off the top of my head...they may get longer and certaintly more interesting. I hope. It was rated T for my protection mostly since even I don't know what's going to happen in the end. I only own Lilya, sadly enough...sigh Much thanks to Sorceress Shadow Rain for giving me my first two reviews! I was so happy when I found them that my mom had to stop to ask what was wrong with me :) -Charmed

* * *

Noises outside of the house woke Lilya a few nights after George's visit and she cautiously rose and crept to the curtain, looking through the edge, face pressed close against the wall. The night revealed no one, but she wasn't so sure. She shouldn't wake Eleni, she decided, in case it was nothing. She sat down on her cot again.

Muffled voices came from near the door. She jumped up as it flew open, then saw a blaze of blue fire and fell backwards...stopping in midair before she hit the floor.

"Can't have you injured." a dry, educated voice said and she felt another wave of blue light pass over her. Slowly she drifted off into a wonderful, thoughtless state of mind...black and deadly quiet, but wonderful.

* * *

A searing pain shot through Lilya as the dark that had filled her slowly ebbed away and she tried to sit up. Her vision cleared and her eyes darted about the room that she lay in, hands and feet bound with invisible wires. As she twisted, the wires cut deep into her skin making her cry out as blood grew from beneath the cuts.

"She wakes." a voice said, and she recognized it as the one she had heard before. Footsteps moved towards her and a man came into view, tall, with sharp features, brown-black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He studied her face for a moment then murmured something and the wires loosened themselves from her body. She attempted to rise, but her legs were weak and pained, causing her to fall back hard to the ground. She tried to throw her Gift at him, to knock him away as he reached out a hand, but nothing came. He pulled her to her feet and sat her in a nearby chair.

"What have you done to me?" she whispered, hands shaking as she looked for the power inside her, that small flame that always came as the slightest of comforts.

"Rumor was that you had powers unimaginable for a commoner," he said the word as if it pained him, "and now I realize that they were true. I borrowed your Gift, for a little task of mine. I do hope you don't mind." His voice dripped sarcasm as he smiled at her, a thin, cold smile that didn't reach his eyes.

She drew in a sharp breath then asked, "Who are you anyway?" His face showed his pride.  
"Duke Roger of Conte."

"Oh." she said hoarsely, "I know you. Most powerful mage in the realm, you are. Why d'you need me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear." he said, "Now I'm returning you to your home with no memory of what happened. I hope you liked the dreamless sleep before because you should be having them for quite some time."

His hand raised and she moved out of his reach, stumbling towards the door as blue fire hit the wall and shimmered lightly. "No you don't." he murmured angrily, jumping out of his chair as she managed to open the door and stumble out. The halls outside were deserted. She hid herself in a niche and waited, holding her breath. He ran out the door and made his way down the hall quietly, and she realized that he must be keeping this from everyone else.

"My lord!" someone called, and the soft sound of slippers and the rustling of a dress filled the room. Lilya could see a woman in a light green dress with tumbles of brown hair down her back coming towards the Duke. She smiled at him and lay a hand on his arm.

"Not now, Delia." he growled, throwing her hand away from him. Her lower lip stuck out slightly and her green eyes sparkeled dangerously.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

"No." he said, "Nothing. Come in." The two retreated to the room.

With a sigh, Lilya slipped out of her hiding place and wandered away from the hall, into another. She walked through the empty halls of what she assumed to be the palace, desperate to find a way out. Suddenly she ran into a boy. "Oh, I'm sorry." she cried, taking a step back.

The boy was only half a hand taller then her and had fire orange hair and eyes the color of amethysts. She realized she was staring and blushed a deep crimson. "Are you lost?" he asked, raising a coppery eyebrow.

"Yes." she said gratefully, "Can you show me how in Mithros's name to get out of here?"

He laughed and said, "Don't worry. I still don't know this place and I've been here 5 years."

She smiled at him and he led her through the winding passageways, talking politely. He didn't ask her what she was doing there. She was glad.

"Are you going down to Corus?" he asked suddenly, as they came out a large wooden door and onto a large path that led to a wrought iron gate. She nodded and he continued, "I might as well go with you. I was planning on visiting a friend today."

"Really?" she asked, interested that nobles kept company with those of the lower city, "Who?"

He looked hesitant. "Err..." he started, violet eyes guarded as he looked away from her. Who wouldn't he want me to know about? she thought, then the answer hit her.

"Does he happen to reside at the Dancin' Dove?" she asked with a slight smile directed at him. He looked surprised.

"You know George?" he asked in turn, raising an eyebrow for the second time. She nodded.

"I'm friends with his mother, Eleni." she replied, feeling even more comfortable around the older youth then she did before, "I'm Lilya."

"The mage! George told me of you." the boy said and extended a hand, "I'm Alan." She shook it happily and said, "Nice to meet you. Shall we go to the Dove, then?"


	4. Fate

...my browser is apparently not compatible with the site or something, so I've had a very nice time attempting...hundreds of time...to log on. The chapters have been resting...well, restlessly, in my computer. Here they are, awaiting your pleasure and your (hint, hint, wink, wink) reviews. -Charmed

* * *

The Dancing Dove was an almost rough looking place. The always open doors and the sound of laughter from inside made up for it, though...the sign above the doors was crudely made and swung in any passing breeze and welcomed the two inside. They were greeted by the thieves, murders, and spies and Lilya was amazed at how much Alan fit in. This wasn't a place that nobles usually came in, except maybe the occasional knight errant. They made their way to the fire where the Rogue sat with his allies, holding court.

He glanced up and saw them, saying, "What're the two of you doin' together?" His hazel eyes were friendly. "Welcome. Sit down, sit down." Seats were pulled up for them. "How'd you meet Alan?" George asked Lilya curiously.

She looked nervous, glanced at Alan then said, "Can I talk to you privately, George?"

"Of course." he said, getting up and following her to a deserted corner.

"Do you know the Duke of Conte?" His eyes flashed and he nodded grimmly. Relieved, she continued, telling him all that had happened. When she had finished, he let out a long sigh.

"I've been expecting somethin' like this to happen. Have you told Alan?" he asked, looking worn. She shook her head. "Well, he trusts the Duke even less then I do, so we should tell him about this. He'll have more evidence to convince Jon he's up to no good, then."

"Jon?" she asked.

"The Prince."

"His cousin." she murmured, and her eyes widened, "If their Majesties and the Prince are gone then..."

"Right. Roger gets the throne."

"That's what he's after. That's why he stole my Gift, to improve upon his, to be even more powerful...George, I've got to get home, you tell Alan." With that she sprinted out the open doors and down the street.

George smiled after her, then sat next to Alan who was conversing with Marek over a tankard of lemonade. "It seems our smilin' friend is finally takin' action." he murmured so only the boy could hear, motioning him away from the table so they could talk.

* * *

Several minutes later Lilya stood panting in Eleni's doorway, the woman kneeling next to her, concerned.

"Where have you been?" she cried, hazel eyes showing only the slightest hints of being swollen.

The girl took a deep breath and relayed everything that had happened without pausing for breath. Eleni sank down completely on the floor as she listened, breath catching when she told of how she now had no Gift.

"None? Oh, dear." she murmured, looking at Lilya for a moment then pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm okay, Eleni." she replied, laughing softly, "I'm not hurt...not really, anyway."

"But I know how it's like to be without power. I used mine up once, trying to save...to save...well, it felt terrible. Like a part of you was missin' and a nigh important part."

Lilya shook her head. "I don't feel that way at all. Not yet."

* * *

That night as she tossed in bed, dreams haunted Lilya liked she'd never seen before, passing in and out, the next worse then the one before. A tall boy, with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes that could only be Prince Jonathon of Conte lay in the midst of a crowd of people, the last tendrils of a pale orange mist flying away from him towards the ceiling. His eyes were wide and staring, but saw nothing. His face was pale as wax...

Shadows formed and she saw a crown being lowered on a head of brown-black hair. The Conte eyes glittered victoriously as Duke Roger rose and the entire court knelt...

The vision twisted and transformed into the silhouette of a man against the setting sun, hanging from the rope tied about his neck. As she grew closer she recognized him with a jolt. George. The sign that hung next to him said 'for crimes of treason against His Majesty, King Roger'...

* * *

She woke with a sharp scream and Eleni rushed in. "What happened?" she asked, looking nervous.

"I had the most terrible dream." Lilya whispered, shaking her head and fighting tears, "but I don't think it was a dream. It seemed so real...it the prince. He was dead and the Duke was being crowned king. Then...then...I s-saw George."

"Yes?" Eleni asked softly, one hand resting on her shoulder, the other shaking at her side.

"He had been hung." she finished and a small sob escaped her.

"Lilya. There's a chance that it wasn't a dream." the woman's voice was forcibly calm, "but a warning. Of things to come if we don't stop it. George has been flirtin' with the gallows since he was young, and if that's what is to become..." she shuddered, "we have to do our best to stop it. But fate isn't friendly."

"I know." she murmured, wiping her eyes with the back of her small hand, "but that won't stop me."

"That's my girl." Eleni said proudly, softly, and stood. She wandered to sit down at the table. "There's no way either of us are gettin' back to sleep now, so we may as well continue studies."

"But I don't have my powers!"

"It won't hurt to review what you remember."

Lilya murmured something unintelligable and went to sit next to her.


	5. Discovery and Renewal

yay, 5 reviews! Shouldn't be this excited, I know...anyway, has anyone else noticed I've had a review for every chapter...? shakes head right, well I finally got Alanna into the story and my fondness of visions through dreams. Don't worry, I'm not killing George off anytime soon...I like him too much...so, Terriah :o? I could only assume that meant you were astounded at how the plot went or that you were repulsed that I even included the Conte Duke...Well, back to it I suppose...-Charmed 

After having no word from George for several days about Alan's reaction, Lilya left before night fell to go to the Dancing Dove, tired of waiting and needing to escape before she was forced into another lesson. The streets about her were as busy as ever, but no one payed notice to the young girl as she weaved her way through quickly, until she stood in front of the inn.

Going through the open doors she spotted Lightfingers, one of George's closer allies and someone who'd been more of a father to her then her own, and went to him.

"Lil." he said with a crooked smile, "How goes the mage today?"

"Good." she replied, returning it, "D'you know where George is?"

"Ah, I'm struck down. My heart's in two, lass, really that you aren't here simply to visit me." She glared at him and he rolled his eyes and said, "He just left. Goin' up to the palace...somethin' about Alan, dueling, and wax figures. Always thought he was a bit mad, but..." Before he could finish she was sprinting at full speed out the door and up the road. "No respect for their elders." he huffed, then brightened up and caught a flowergirl by the elbow.

She caught sight of the man in the midst of a crowd, moving quickly and skillfully through the crowds. She scowled up at the heads of the people in front of her then pushed her way through them and managed to catch up with him. Gasping, she reached out to touch his arm. He spun, hand moving instinctively towards the dagger at his waist then sighed with relief when he saw her. He grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her through the street.

"Wait..." she started, but he shook his head, and she saw the worry in his eyes and fell silent. She struggled to walk faster, but had to take two steps for each one of his so she gave up and let him pull her. Once they were free of the crowd and nearing the palace, he started talking to her in a low voice, "Alan found evidence that the Duke is planning to murder the royal family...he accused him in front of the entire court and now there's a trial by combat planned for about 20 minutes from now."

"But if Alan's in the right, he has to win." This comment was posed quietly, almost questioningly.

"So they say, but I doubt the gods spend their time watching battles and choosing sides. Don't you think they have more important things to do?" he growled, then made a small triumphant noise. They were standing in front of a gap in the stone wall that was covered with a thick ivy. "Can you fit?" he asked. She shrugged and parted the plants, then squeezed herself through. Seconds later he jumped down beside her.

"Wow." she said, smiling but he didn't return it, just continued walking. No one stopped them as they made their way up the steps and into the palace, then through the maze-like hallways. "And here we are." he said finally, opening a door and stepping inside. She followed. It was devoid of people but for Alan and Prince Jonathon. They sat very close together, talking in low voices, then jumped apart as they realized we were there.

"George." Alan said, "Lilya."

"I hope that it's worth it, lass." George said, shaking his head. Lilya looked at him, and saw he was looking at Alan. The young knight noticed her confusion.

"You may as well know it, too." he said, giving him a small smile, "I'm a girl. My name's Alanna."

"Oh..." she whispered, surprised, "Well, nice to meet you then. Again, I guess." They shook hands with a laugh and Alanna turned back to George.

"Thanks for coming." she said gratefully. He hugged her quickly.

"Like I'd miss this." he joked, smile comforting to everyone in the room though Lilya noticed the Prince looking defensive from where he still sat on the bed.

"Look." Alanna said, "I have to get down there. Just...if something happens..."

"Nothing's going to happen." George and Jonathon both said at once.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"Alanna?" Jonathon was standing up. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" The others took the hint and left. Lilya stared at the door curiously.

"Are they...?" she asked, not sure how to phrase the question but knowing he understood when he nodded. He looked sad at the fact. "Are you...?" she asked, almost laughing at herself but stopping when he shrugged. The look on his face was painful. "I'm sorry." she whispered. He shook his head and led her away.

They found themselves seats in a huge arena after walking down countless numbers of stairs and thus waited in the midst of an eternal awkward silence. The seats about them filled up rapidly and soon George got up as Alanna walked into the center of the arena. Lilya stayed where she was, closing her eyes as she saw the Duke and a flood of memories hit her. Suddenly she felt just like Eleni had said. Powerless. Empty. Devoid of something so important that she couldn't think straight, just clutched her seat with such vigor that she was surprised it didn't break.

Suddenly George was sitting next to her again and Alanna and the Duke had their swords raised and were circling each other. He tried to distract her with insults but she just looked at him intently, waiting for the right moment.

"Let him attack first." George murmured beside her, "Wait, Alanna. Wait." Suddenly his sword shot out and she parried quickly, backing away then swinging hers towards him. He blocked it, and suddenly a second sword was in his other hand.

"Foul!" someone yelled and George jumped to his feet. Alanna clutched something around her neck and fought bravely, but she stumbled and the Duke managed to cut her from her collar-bone to her stomach. Something slipped from underneath her shirt and the curve of her breasts suddenly showed through.

King Roald rose angrily and the voice that had yelled before said, "You'll have to excuse my sister, Your Majesties." The look on the King's face was frightening. She couldn't tell what he was saying until he called out, "Who knew of this? Who knew?"

Prince Jonathon raised his hand, face held erect, a few other men raised theirs...George didn't and neither did Lilya. It was no time to draw attention to themselves. Alanna pleaded her case and the King replied, still angry. Suddenly Duke Roger screamed curses at her and begin to cut wildly. She blocked every blow and suddenly smoke began to form around him, creeping slowly towards where the royal family sat. She gasped and with force controlled only by emotion she cut through the smoke. The crowd saw her disappear in it and heard a sharp, almost animal-like scream. Suddenly the smoke vanished and the entire court saw that the first Lady Knight in centuries had killed the Duke of Conte.

"We'd better get out of here, lass, before it gets bad." A voice whispered near and she was steered through the standing crowd. As she walked she felt a strength flood through her. It felt lovely. Like she could do anything. It was back. With a look of glee at George who was walking gravely behind her, large hands dwarfing her shoulders as he led her. Sparkeling silver white fire grew in her palms.

"It's back!" she cried, laughing and hugging him suddenly. He hugged her back and managed a smile but she knew what he was really thinking about. What was going to happen to Alanna. "They can't do anything to her." she said quietly.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" he replied, eyes blazing, "but they don't always follow their own laws, do they?" His voice sounded desperate. Something she'd never heard before. He was the calm one, the rational one.

"It's gonna be okay." she whispered. He shook his head.

"I hope so."


End file.
